A Percabeth Moment
by nicosnowangelo
Summary: Everyone's favorite couple. I just felt like some cheesy fluff. Plus, someone asked me to write some, especially since they were hurting after... the end of MoA. Cover art by the one and only Viria.


**Another request. Most of my first few stories will be requests I wrote a few years ago. This one was done after MoA came out. Be warned that it may be terrible and/or really cheesy. I apologize for any mistakes I make. And I do not own anything Rick Riordan wrote. **

Annabeth and Percy sat on the grass beside the canoe lake. The sweet smell of ripe strawberries wafted through the air. The stars shone brightly and the full moon cast a soft glow on the couple. The lake's waters glittered, as if it was covered in silver. The only sounds were the soothing chirps of crickets. There was a slight breeze, which cooled the hot summer air. Everything about the moment seemed to be perfect.

Annabeth absent-mindedly fingered her camp necklace. She'd been at camp since she was seven years old, and she now had 15 beads. She couldn't believe she was already twenty-two. The years had seemed to fly by so quickly. She was lucky to have survived so long, being a demigod. She glanced at Percy, who was the same age as she was. She was feeling a bit nostalgic as she remembered all that they had been through over these past years.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain", she said.

"Yeah?"

"Remember the first time you came to camp?" He smiled and his green eyes sparkled.

"You know, I thought you looked like a princess when I first got here." He ran his fingers through her curly golden hair and she blushed.

"Remember I said that you drooled in your sleep?" she asked. He laughed.

"Yeah, I do, Wise Girl."

"You still do, you know." He made a mock pout and swatted her arm.

"I heard you got a job teaching at a college. Brooklyn College for the Gifted, right?" She nodded. "Do you like teaching?" he asked.

"I love it!" She smiled to remember her students, who were always so eager to learn.

"What are you teaching?" Her stormy gray eyes lit up.

"Ancient Architecture."

"Of course." He smiled his mischievous smile that she loved so much. "I'll never understand how a girl as smart as you fell in love with a guy like me." His tone was playful. She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"And what about you, Percy? How do you like your new job at the boat company?"

"It's great! It's nice to be near the ocean." She nodded and put her head on his shoulder. The two were quiet for a few moments. This was how they liked it. There was nothing to bother them. Percy eventually broke the silence.

"Hey, uh, Annabeth, can I ask you a question?" His voice seemed different. She looked at him, curious at his sudden change of tone.

"Sure." He was looking very nervous and was fidgeting a little bit. Annabeth wasn't sure why. Why should be worried to ask her a little question? They'd been dating since they were sixteen. That was six whole years. They'd even fallen into Tartarus for each other. That brought back bad memories to her. She tried to clear her mind of those thoughts. "What's up, Seaweed Brain?" He reached into his pocket and took out a small back box with a velvet-like covering, like the ones that jewelry stores put rings in. She was confused for a moment looking at it, but she suddenly realized what was happening and why Percy had seemed so nervous.

Percy opened the little box. Inside, was a diamond ring. And it wasn't just any diamond ring. The diamonds, which were all of different sizes, were arranged so that the shape they made was the shape of an owl. There were emeralds for the owl's eyes and rubies for its feet. Annabeth gave a soft gasp. It was beautiful.

"Annabeth, will you marry me?" Percy said, his voice low and tender. She hugged him fiercely.

"Oh my gods, yes", she whispered. "Yes, I will!" He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto the ring finger of her right hand. She pulled him into a deep, loving kiss.

"I'm just worried about one thing", he said after they had pulled away.

"What's that?"

"I'm afraid your mom and my dad won't like this." She rolled her eyes.

"Seaweed Brain, they obviously don't. They never have, and they never will. I don't care. As long we're together." Their eyes locked and he took her hand in his own.

"As long we're together, Wise Girl", he agreed.


End file.
